Rune Factory 3: This Wasn't Suppose to Happen
by Winter's ice
Summary: Why did this happen? Why is their blood dripping in the silent room? Why is their a man standing over him?  He didn't mean to hurt anyone, but he did, to protect another one. Why is the world just so cruel to him, when he didn't do anything to the world?


**Yeah, a new one-shot in which wasn't on my to do list, oh well, I felt like doing something a little different than usual. I came up with this cause I felt like messing with Micah for some reason, for it's always fun to torture the main character from time to time, well, enjoy!**

** This Wasn't Suppose to Happen**

This wasn't meant to happen. He didn't mean to do this; he certainly would never want to do something this horrid. He could feel a hot red liquid run down his blade, running down the hilt and onto his frozen hand, he was petrified. He could hear the sounds of the hot liquid hitting the floor, one drip at a time, his eyes where shaking with fear. His eyes, shakily, looked down to see another blade, a small knife, on the floor, which also had red liquid on it. Time stood still in that room, as if the room was frozen over, with a smirking creature hiding in the shadowy corner. He moved his eyes again, this time looking at the person in front of him, it was man, with messy brown hair, and he was just standing there, like a statue. He looked like he was fine just standing there like that, but his pained face told another story. For in his lower stomach was something foreign. It was a small blade of one of two dual swords that punctured his body. The person, who stabbed the man, was the local farmer, and monster fighter of the village, Micah.

Micah was just standing there, looking at the being in front of him. He couldn't move his small, petite body, for it was stricken with fear. He didn't know what to do. He watched as the blood seeped out of the wound slowly, he couldn't move his eyes from where he had stabbed the man. The man's brown jacket had a stain on it, and the color of crimson continued to spread. He had never done something like this before in his life, well, in the life that he could remember. The sight of the blood was what frightened him the most, he had never stabbed another human, nor had he ever saw another person's blood. He seen his own from fighting monsters of course, not ever of another person, he didn't know what to do. He just stayed there, looking, shaking, asking himself, just why did this have to happen?

He heard someone shout his name, but still he was frozen in time, like a flower frozen in winter, unable to do anything. He heard the person yell his name again, and again, but still, he couldn't do anything, he just continued to look forward at the person in front of him. Where was he again? Why was he here for? Who was that voice calling out to him? All those things passed through his mind like a sandstorm, quickly and rushed. Why was this happening? Why is he so afraid? This shouldn't be happening...it shouldn't be. He couldn't do something like this, but he did...right?

He suddenly felt strong arms push him out of the way, forcing him to the side, and in the process, he fell to the ground, still holding the blades, the one stained with blood, and the one that wasn't. He just watched as the figure collapsed onto the wooden floor with a loud thud reverberating throughout the room. He watched as he saw too figures turning over the wounded man, opening his dirt brown jacket to reveal a dirty white shirt under it. The shirt was stained a bright crimson, just how much blood did the man lose? There was blood all around the wounded man...just how much did he lose because of his wound? _Was he going to die? _That was all Micah could think while watching the figures around him, his eyes still shaking, his face still lost of color. He saw one of the girls, his mind just couldn't configure just who that person was at that time, applying pressure to the man's now opened shirt. The wound he afflicted onto the man was rather small, much like his blade, but it was still taunting the boy. The embedded mark laughed at the figure, a grin on its demonic face, he just did the inexcusable. He just continued to sit there, watching the figure adding more pressure, while both of his blades where still in his sweaty, small hands. He just wanted to protect, he didn't want to do this...he didn't mean to do this at all. She was shouting for someone, but who was it she was asking for? He couldn't hear anything; the world around him became dead silent and was fading to black and white, and the only thing he could see was the crimson stain around the room. The other figure, (Just when did he get there?) in the room quickly nodded his head and ran off, leaving the girl, who continued to keep pressure on the man's wounds.

In no time, the man and another person came into the room. The old looking women just bent down over the figure, and quickly pulled something's put of her pockets. She first gave the girl some type of herb, and the girl removed the cloth, which was pure red, (When did she pull that out?) she was using to apply pressure, and placed the herb in the man's wound, he quickly allowed a scream of pain to escape his lips. The old woman then gave her a container of some sorts, with some type of liquid in it, and had her force it down the man's throat, he noted the red smudge on the side of his mouth. The last thing the women did was give the two figures an order, and they both nodded their heads, and picked up the man and began to carry him out of the room. He just continued to move his head as he watched them carry him and then they were gone, but he was still just sitting there, his eyes gulled to door.

"Micah?" asked a female voice from inside the room, who was it?

"Micah?" asked the female voice yet again, just who was calling to him? He just continued to sit there, starring straight forward, his eyes lacking any type of emotion what so ever, and his face still pale. He couldn't move from this spot, as if his very soul was stitched to the floor below him.

"Micah? Come on say something," asked the female voice one more time, but this time, he didn't just hear the girl's voice, but he heard footsteps. Who was it coming closer to him? There was a reason he stabbed the man, he wanted to protect someone, but now he couldn't recall whom he was trying to protect in the first place. His mind was just a jumbled mess of phrases, frozen still shots, questions and floating red text. Why did things turn out like this for anyway?

"Micah, are you okay?" asked the voice, the voice was so close to him, and the footsteps that was emitted had ceased. He could feel the person's breath on his neck, but still, he couldn't say a word, as if he had became a mute from the event.

He then quickly bolted his head to his right, as he felt something warm placed on his shoulder. He came in contact with a familiar looking girl in front of his face; he could see her eyes, looking straight into his with concern. That's right, his was in the general store, and he knew the figure in front of him. But still, what was there to say?

He just continued to stare at her with blank expression, and cold eyes, what was he going to say to her? What was going to happen now? Was she going to look down on him because of this? He just wanted to protect her, but will she hate him now? He lowered his head with each of these taunting thoughts passing through his mind; he could just hear someone laughing inside his head. Calling him a fool for making such an ordeal over something so small, "_It's not like he's dead or anything,"_ was also reverberated through his mind. No, he wasn't sure if he was or wasn't, but he didn't want to think about that... What about everyone else in the village? Will they look down on him too? Will they view him as a monster now? How ironic, he did have monster blood flowing through his veins after all. _Was that the reason he did this? Because of the blood inside him?_

"Thanks," was what he heard the female say. He quickly moved his head upwards for that. Why was she thanking him for? What he just did...was that worthy of thanks? "For protecting me," was what she went on to say. It was right thing, but at the same time, wrong. He still didn't know how to react to the event; he was thanked, but was what he did right? Why was this world so cruel to him? Did the moon enjoy mocking him with its smile? Only if he could break the moon's reflection on the water, then would have the events of the day gone any different?

"Your welcome Karina," was all he said back to her, in a low tone of voice. He was happy that nothing happened to her, but the guilt was still inside him. The guilt of having to hurt another person just to protect another, why was the world like this? Why was everything so unfair in this world? _Why do humans have to be such sinful and pathetic creatures? _

"You should get your face checked (It doesn't look very good)" spoke Karina to Micah, while staring at his left cheek. He moved his hand up to his face and felt something warm on his face, and moved his hand to his face and saw blood on his hand. Oh yeah, he was cut on the cheek by the man's dagger before, that's how this started.

"I'll be fine," was what he said a low tone of voice again, but he had a smile on his face, he shouldn't make her worry about him. Was he worthy of being worried about? Maybe he was worthy, but at the same, maybe he wasn't. He turned his head to the other side of the room, he saw the weapon was still there and so was the blood. He then tried to move his legs, but they didn't listen to his thoughts of movements, he was still frozen with fear, wasn't he? He took in a breath, and tried to stand up again, but still, his body was shaking, his face still looked dead. He was going to try one more time, but before he could even try, he heard someone running into the shop and yelled, "What happen? No one is hurt, are they? Nothing was taken either, right?"

"Mom, the only person who is hurt is that guy, I'm fine (Thanks to Micah)" spoke Karina as she stood up and walked over to her worried mother by the front door of the store, Micah noted the panicked and worried look that was spread across her face.

"Thank goodness, I worried myself for nothing," spoke her mother, Hazel, as she walked over to her daughter, and engulfed her in a hug. Micah could see the fading terror on her face; he protected someone, but hurt another. Micah tried to stand up for a third time and this time he succeeded, but his body was still quavering, he could still see the man's blood on his hands, he has to clean his hands. But, even if he washed his hands clean of the man's blood, would his sin still linger under his skin, would it not?

After the women finished giving her daughter a hug, she walked over to Micah and said to him, "Thank you very much Micah for protecting her from that thief," was what she said to the small boy, and she noted that his body was shaking, his face lacking its usual cheery color, and his eyes looked so dead. This was really bothering him, wasn't it? But why? What he did was the right thing after all.

"I just did what I had to," replied Micah to the older woman in front of him, and now she was thanking him for what he did. Just because he was a thief, and a pathetic creature, did he deserve this kind of fate? He noticed her stare around the room, noting the mess that was left behind from the incident, and so he went on to say, "I'll clean up the room."

"Thank you, but you don't have to. You have done enough already," spoke Hazel to Micah, but he replied in a quick voice and said, "It's fine, I can do it."

"Alright, if you insist," was what she said back to him, heading to go get something for him to use to clean it up with.

"Thank you," was all he said back. He still heard that mocking voice inside his head, laughing at him, and telling him how pathetic he was. How pitiful…

"So, how was he when he left?" asked a young, female voice, in rather caring tone.

"He seemed out of it, he barely said a word," replied another female voice, she sounded rather older, compared to younger sounding girl.

"Yeah, (This is really bothering him)" spoke another young female voice.

"Well, I'm not surprised, he doesn't seem like the type to handle these type of situations well," spoke a rather older man, to the people in the room.

"That **is** surprising," replied yet another female character, in a rather odd manner of speaking.

"This is rather complicated," spoke a rather younger male voice.

Let's take a look at this scene, shall we? The characters are all located inside the mayor, Wells, home, and where just standing around talking about the incident that had occurred that day. Wells, wanting to know the details of the situation, called the people who were involved in the situation, his granddaughter also wanted to be involved in the talk, but he said no. He didn't need her to get involve with these type of things, that, and she needed to stay with her sister, who became worried after hearing what happened. The people in Sharance weren't exactly used to these types of events happening, the last time anyone tried to steal from the small village was at the Inn. That though, went rather smooth, apparently the owner managed to scare the thefts off somehow. And from what they heard, they called her "A she devil," and swore to never step one foot near the village again; she must have done something extremely frightening to them…

"Well then, just what happened?" asked Wells to Karina, who was currently standing by her mother.

"Well, it went like..."

Now it was before that day's main event had accrued, it was a warm midsummer day. The lazy storeowner's daughter was just standing around, being bored and tired, just like usual. It was like any other day, and some days, Micah decided to come by. Sometimes he would just come over to buy what a farmer needed, like seeds and what not. While other times that is, he would just keep her company and chat the day away, well, until her mom came in and took over her shift.

Micah walked in and with a cheery, bright smile on his face like he usually did and said, "Good morning!" and walked towards to the figure that was just slumped over the counter with a bored expression, and replied, "Hi," in a simple tone.

And so, he just bought some seeds he needed for his field, and they started to chat about some things, like they usually did.

"You know, I noticed something, you haven't been falling asleep as much as you did before. Did you change your sleeping habits or did your mom force you?" was what came out of his mouth. It was true; he did notice her actually being awake when he came by. When he first moved their about a season and half ago, he would find her sleeping at the counter while on duty, and it was rather annoying trying to wake her up just to buy some things, and half of his attempts didn't really work out. That, and the times when there was customer trying to buy something, and he was conveniently their and had to do _something_, and in the end he ended up improvising.

"No (I just have a reason to stay awake)" was all she replied to him, but turned her head to the right for she felt a blush seeping across her face, hopefully he didn't hear that last part, and not really notice the blush.

"I see, maybe it's just me," was what he replied to her, but he could have sworn he heard her say something under her breath, and he did notice a red tint crossing her face, so she had to say something that would make her blush. But for now, he would just let it go, for all he knew, it could just be his imagination getting the best of him.

"It is just you," was what she replied, in a rather quick tone of voice.

"Alright," was all he said back to the girl in front of him. He really had no clue what was bothering her to make her speak in such a rushed tone of voice; he just didn't understand girls, and their strange actions.

He heard the door behind him open, and footsteps echoing close to where he was standing. Micah turned his head to see a tall man, with rather ragged clothes walking up to the counter, and he walked out of the way so the man could walk up to the counter. The man gave Micah a quick glance with his striking, cold green eyes, which met his blue ones, he could just feel a shiver going down his spine, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable around this guy. The man glanced over the room, just giving it a quick look over all the merchandise just lying around.

"You need something (If not leave)," was what Karina mumbled to the costumer standing in front of her, he seemed weird, looking all over the room. If he needed something, wouldn't he already know what he needed?

"Yes, there is something I need," was all he said while pulling something out of his back pocket, Micah originally thought he was going to pull out his wallet to buy something, but that thought was quickly destroyed when he saw the figure pull out a silver blade, (He also could have sworn he saw something dripping off the tip of the blade) and said in a rather calm tone, "All your money and some _other _things would be in order my dear," said the male in a rather raspy voice and went on to say while playing with his knife, "Or you will have a nice conversation with my blade."

The man then turned his head to Micah, and with a cold look in his eyes, "And you, go outside and keep anyone out. Don't tell anyone what I'm doing, you hear?" spoke the figure, pointing the blade to Micah. He had work to do after all; he couldn't have anyone interfere with him, now could he?

Micah just stood there, looking at the figure before him. Did he just tell him to leave? Tell him to keep guard? _To let him do whatever he wanted to do, with her still in the room?_ What was this guy thinking? He would just let him win? He would never let anyone get away with something as deplorable as this, even if he had to hurt him, well, not really badly that is. Micah's eyes wondered over to where Karina was standing, she was no longer slouched over the counter, she moved back after the man turned his head. He could see fear engrossing in her usual bored looking eyes.

The theft turned his head back to the front and noticed that she moved backwards a bit. He let a little smirk cross his face, and an evil glow engulf his eyes, he moved forward. He placed his left arm on the counter, with his knife still in his hand, and with his right hand, grabbed her hair, and with much strength, pulled her foreword a bit and spoke in a rather playful tone, "Where do you think you're going?"

Before Micah even noticed, his legs ran straightforward towards the man, he yelled, "Stop it!" and grabbed his right arm, yanking it towards himself, causing the man to let go of her hair. He quickly pulled his right arm away from Micah with much force, and he moved his left hand towards his face, and cut his cheek with his blade. Micah gave out a scream of pain as he felt a hot liquid slide down his face and he moved his head to his side, he could hear his blood hit the floor below him. Before he could even retort from the strike to his face, the man moved forward, balled his fist, and hit Micah in his face, while saying, "Didn't I tell you to wait outside?" The initial attack caused him to stagger backwards and fall to the floor.

Micah just sat there on the floor for a moment, thinking what he should do next, if he should pull his swords out on the figure and convince him to leave at once. Would that even work? What if he thinks he's bluffing? Would he have to attack the man? Would he even be able to do any damage to him? He wasn't skilled in fighting with his fists, so that was out of the question, so he had to use his swords if he would be able to stop him, but will he be able to fight him off without hurting him?

That was what his brain was telling him, but inside him something was telling to do what he could to fight off this guy, _even if meant hurting him_. His instincts where telling to fight the man off. His small body began to get up, and like his instincts, or maybe his blood, was telling him, he pulled out his two swords. He than went on to say, thinking with his brain this time, "Leave at once, or I'll be forced to use these on you!" was what he yelled, and felt fear sinking into his body, but he couldn't let it get the best of him. He couldn't let this guy get away with this, not any of this.

"Oh really? You look like your frozen with fear, and I'm suppose to be afraid of you?" laughed the man, not taking this situation seriously. He truly believed Micah wouldn't be able to do anything against him, thanks to his appearance.

Before Micah could even move foreword, the door to the store opened, which gained the attention of the man who turned his head to face the person who was standing at the door way, just staring with a, "What's **not** going here?" look on her face. When he saw the girl standing there, he mumbled a low, "Crap." Now this was checkmate in this game of chess. Micah quickly moved his almost petrified legs, yelled, "Sofia, go get Raven and Gaius!" and tackled the man, with both his blades lowered. The man turned around a bit and tried to stab him with his weapon again, but before he could, Micah quickly knocked the dagger out of his hand with the bottom of his sword. Micah darted his eyes foreword to see that Sofia already left, good.

"Why you little brat!" yelled the figure, who was struggling to get of Micah's tight grasp around him, and soon he succeeded and pushed Micah foreword. The man was about to go for his dagger on the floor but in a matter of seconds Micah ran towards him to stop him from advancing.

One minute he was running, and then everything went pitch black for about a millisecond with a creature just smirking in the blackness, and the next was a scene was what he didn't want to do, but he did. Micah pushed his blade into the man's stomach to prevent him from getting his dagger. That's how the event went, the event that would change everything. Oh, how Fate loves to play with ones mind.

"Is that everything?" asked Wells, who was taking notes about the incident that had happen. He was actually surprised to hear that Micah actually stabbed the man on purpose to stop him, and not out of self-defense. It's not like he was judging him based on his actions, but granted he had to do something to stop him. It was probably the only way, which didn't have anyone else to get hurt. At least on one from his village got hurt, he really couldn't care about some criminal getting hurt.

"No, that's it," spoke Karina to the older man, she was actually surprised by what happened. She never thought Micah would have it in him to stab him, but he did to protect her from him, so it was all right, wasn't it? He was no good, so it was the only way, wasn't it?

"Well then everybody, I think that's about enough for today, you should all go to bed and get some sleep," spoke Wells to the people in the room, and they appeared to be ready to leave and go home, except for one.

"What are we going to do about the man? We can't just leave him alone, who knows what he could do," spoke the red head of the room, Raven, who was worried about the criminal running amok in the village during the night. That, and just what where they going to do with him in the first place, they aren't just going to let him go with a warning, where they?

"Don't worry, this one girl who was staying at the inn, Mei, I believe her name was, said she would keep an eye on him all night for us. And if he tried anything, she would make sure he didn't run off. About what where going to do about him, I was thinking of sending him to the capital and hand him over to the police their," replied Wells to Raven. He thought about letting him go on a warning, but he changed his mind, he felt rather cynical about doing that. For all he knew, he could come back and to who knows what, Karina was lucky that Micah was there. Who knows what he was planning, he might have been going to just steal something, or something much worse.

"Do you have a name yet?" asked Raven, the idea of sending him to the police was a good idea. Thought, it might have been easier if there was actually a place to lock away criminals in the area. It was a rather hassle to have to go so far away just to take care of a person. Perhaps it would be easier to go to a city that did have a cell to lock a person away.

"No, he has woken up yet," spoke the old man. It would have been a little easier if they knew a name, but they'll find out sooner or later.

"Alright," was all she said to the man as she turned her back to him, and along with the rest of the people, left the room. Just what was going to happen in this village now that something like this has happen?

The room was pitch black, and the only thing he could see before him was the ceiling above his head. It was blank, but not his mind. Micah was laying on top of his bed, just staring blankly, his eyes avoided of all emotion. The only thing he could feel was a stinging sensation in his face, just where the blade met his face. It has been bothering him all day. Not only was it his face, but also his body also felt like he ate some expired fish and he felt like he was dying. Well, like he was dying, and needed to puke over and over, until his stomach was ridden of all unknown substances. How could a single scratch do such a thing to his body? It was probably just the anxiety of the day reeking havoc on his body.

Inside his head though, he was thinking, did he stab him on purpose? Did he do it because he wanted to? No, he didn't want to do it, but then why did he do it? It bugged him the whole day that he stabbed another human, but still, he was a pathetic creature, wasn't he? He would do something cruel to another person just because he felt like it, didn't he? Then why…

"Why do I feel just so guilty?" he asked a loud to himself in the empty room.

He just continued to stare at the ceiling, as if waiting for something to appear on the ceiling and for it to reply to his question. But that wasn't the only thing that was ransacking his brain at the moment. That man that he stabbed out of protection or enjoyment, he really couldn't recall which one it was, the lines between the two where blurring too much now, said one thing to him. That one statement he muttered to him before he fainted drifted through his mind in a blank black background, the text in a bright red. He face was stinging again, it was getting worse and worse, the pain was almost unbearable, but that didn't matter right now.

"How did he know my name?" he asked himself again, and yet again, he received no reply, but when he closed his eyes to see the red text floating, and the pain dancing across his face like little devils where poking his face with pitchforks, he could have sworn he saw a woolly smirking inside his mind.

**The End? **

** Well, that's it. I feel like it's lacking a bit, but alas, it's different, and I hope that little fight scene was all right. I just felt like making something that was a little more serious, I hope I did all right. I feel that Micah would probably react like that to fighting others, and I hope he wasn't that out of character, I enjoy toying with him the most out of all the main characters for some reason... Anyhow, thank you for reading, and reviews are welcomed, I would love to see what you think of this little story!**


End file.
